


iTunes Challenge 3: He's all I need. He's all I dream. He's all I'm always wanting

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 3: All of This-Blink 182<br/>Tommy always wants what he can't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 3: He's all I need. He's all I dream. He's all I'm always wanting

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you write quic fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Tommy found his gaze slipping over to Adam for the umpteenth time that night, but he knew that no matter how many how many times he stared, nothing would change. Adam was not his. Adam smiled and laughed at a pretty boy who was not Tommy. Tommy felt that same twinge of pain he did every time he stopped trying to feel numb. He didn’t act any different to the people around him, no one could tell the truth. Anyone on the outside would say he was no different. But there were moments like this where he just felt the pure want pull at him and the mask slipped a little. The girl he was with gave him a concerned look and he pulled himself back into himself, shaking off the hurt and putting on a smile. He cast one last furtive glance back at the happy Adam before telling himself he wouldn’t allow himself any more looks tonight. Tommy just wanted him, like he wanted no one else. His smile and his laugh and his voice and his freckles, and his ever-changing hair, and his clothing obsession and his pure honesty and his love. Tommy wanted his love. And not just band-mates or friends. But it was too late, as every night Adam used him as a stage prop, never knowing Tommy’s true feelings. And who’s fault was that? And the worst part was that Tommy was perfectly willing to take everything, he was willing to be used as much as Adam would use him, just for those brief moments of pretend. He looked back over at his date. Another night with another girl, but she wasn’t who he wanted. He felt his gaze slide back to Adam, despite his promise. No, he knew who he would always want.


End file.
